


The Long Afternoon

by orphan_account



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 1 sentence Sailor Moon Sailor Stars. Sailor Iron Mouse began to tremble with wide eyes.





	The Long Afternoon

I never created Sailor Moon.

Sailor Iron Mouse began to tremble with wide eyes after she never found Star Seeds for Sailor Galaxia and imagined hours of consequences from the latter.

THE END


End file.
